


What's The Sense In Hurtin' My Pride?

by grommoroz



Series: Cannibal Class, Killing the Son [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Daddy Dom!Thor, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mafia Avengers AU, Mild DD/LB content, Mild Gore, Smut, Sort Of, The startings of Little!Loki, mob boss!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grommoroz/pseuds/grommoroz
Summary: Loki didn't mean to eavesdrop.





	What's The Sense In Hurtin' My Pride?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Baby, It's Cold Outside by Dean Martin, bury a friend by Billie Eilish, AND You're Gonna go Far, Kid by The Offspring while writing this. I was SUFFERING and will not be listening to those for a while (probably).

"Oh, daddy, _please_ let me go this time!"   Loki shifted in his seat and peered at his father in the mirror of his vanity. "Mr. Stark will be there!"

"You're doing a wonderful job of convincing me." Laufey scoffed out, tugging at his tie with a frown. Loki rolled his eyes. He was always so stiff.

"You're just mad because Mr. Odinson will be there." His lip curled up in a grin at the way the name made his father stiffen and he pulled his legs up onto the cushion of his seat.  
"Please, I promise I'll stay with my bodyguards the _whole_ time _and_ I won't speak to anybody."

His father seemed to be giving in so he quickly added, "And I won't speak to Mr. Odinson."

"Dammit, boy. You have thirty minutes to get ready." Laufey looked supremely annoyed but Loki grinned and leapt from his seat to hug the man.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

With that settled, Loki ushered him from the room and set about looking his very prettiest. He had absolutely no intention of talking to _nobody_  the whole night. He was positive there had to be someone remotely attractive.

He was nineteen already and still hadn't gotten a boyfriend because his father was incredibly overbearing. 'Loki, you can't have a boyfriend because of _blahblahblah_ ' or 'Boyfriends are out of the question right now because _blehblehbleh_ '.

It was incredibly frustrating when all of his friends had partners already. But nevermind that, tonight was his night and he had every intention of bagging a man.

Loki spent twenty of his thirty minutes deciding on exactly what to wear. The last ten were spent on which knife to take. His father had insisted on a gun as they were more practical but Loki liked quiet, close range attacks.

"Loki!" He heard the muffled sound of one of his father's guards calling him.

"JUST A MINUTE, _GOD_."

Five minutes after his allotted time, he was sauntering down the stairs three at a time before he was caught by the arm, by his father's bodyguard whom he had affectionately taken to calling 'Meathead' in lieu of his given name, and led to the limo outside.

The ride was mostly silent except for his father's clipping comments on what he was and was not to do. No Banner, no Rogers, no Stark (nevermind that it was his party), no Romanova, and most certainly no Odinson. No drinking, no drugs, and no sex (wonderful!).

Loki was to stay with Meathead at all times and was not to leave the premises under any circumstances until it was time to go.

"Boring..." He murmured in his dramatic, bratty fashion, hand reaching out to open the car door. "I'll be sure to have fun." After pressing a kiss to his father's cheek, he stepped out of the car and hooked his arm with Meathead's waiting one and followed him into Stark's expansive mansion while his father went off to deal with business.

When they stepped inside, Loki found himself feeling much like a newborn deer from the way the bass shook the marble floor. He quickly decided, _Bad idea to come_.

The night dragged on and Loki found himself seated on a faux fur couch and making 'pleasant' conversation with a peer from his childhood.

"And I _thought_ your dad was responsible but my husband thinks it was actually _Banner_. Unlikely. If it—" Loki found himself drowning out the woman's banter as his eyes caught something that most definitely pleased him.

A tall, dark, and positively brooding man was standing a mere fifteen feet away making conversation with a woman. Loki had found his target. "Meathead, I'm going to the bathroom. Wait here for me, will you?" He said quickly when he saw the man walking upstairs, the woman right by his side.

Before the bodyguard could protest, Loki was on his feet and weaving through the small throngs of people and all but running up the staircase.

Loki pouted when he didn't see any evidence of where the man had gone and sighed. "Damn." He trudged down the hall and opened the door to Stark's rumpus room to actually go to the bathroom like he'd said.

Once he'd finished, he left the bathroom and had started to go when he heard muffled voices from a room across the room. His heart leapt like a rabbit when the thought crossed his mind that maybe it was the man again. He took off his shoes and padded over quietly.

It was Mr. Stark's office, Loki knew that because he had spent many hours bored out of his mind in the rumpus room waiting for his father and Mr. Stark to be done making deals and trading information.

The door was open just a few inches, enough for him to see the man he'd had his eye on sitting inside with what looked like Rogers and Stark and the woman from before, not Romanova though, he knew that much. She looked nice but looks were quite deceiving in this line of business.

He crept closer and peered through the crack.

"I spoke with Laufey when he arrived. He came alone." The woman said, shifting in her seat on top of the desk. Stark sat in the chair behind the desk, tapping away at his phone.

Another voice spoke, Rogers, who was sitting in a chair in front of the desk. "I can't put a hit on him tonight. Everyone here will be a suspect."

"Unless they know I'm here. They'll think it was me. It won't matter, no one can touch me." It was the man from before, sitting next to Rogers. Loki decided he liked his voice. It was rough and dark and it reminded him of the dark chocolate candies his mother used to give him when he was younger. "Do it. I want him dead tonight. Then we can move on with the plan." He said to Steve.

Loki's breath hitched. They were planning to murder his father. He stumbled back, nearly tripping on the pool table. A ball rolled off the table and hit the floor with a thud. He froze for just a moment and then turned to run to the door. He had to find his father and warn him, nevermind that he'd be in trouble for disobeying and going somewhere without Meathead.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Valkyrie!"

"Pepper, get my gun, dear."

"Of course, darling."

The door to the rumpus room opened and it was another woman Loki hadn't seen before. He was screwed. Positively screwed. The woman stepped in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Fuck. Fuck—" The woman stepped forward silently and her hand grabbed onto his shoulder and the other over his mouth. He started to scream and the hand gripped tighter, pressing over his nose.

"Now, what are you doing here?" The woman said, lifting his body off the ground. Loki bit at her hand as best as he could and kicked his legs violently but the woman _wouldn't let go_.

The woman carried him into Mr. Stark's office. "Who the fuck is he?" He heard the man he had wanted to fuck say. Loki's eyes fluttered a little and he pulled desperately at the hand over his nose. He didn't care to be killed in such an undignified manner.

"That's Laufey's kid. Put him down, Valkyrie." Mr. Stark said with a lazy wave of his hand. The woman, Valkyrie hesitated before literally dropping him to the ground and stepping over him to stand beside the desk.

"Mr. Stark, please lemme go!" Loki blubbered after taking a panicked gasp of air. He stumbled to his feet and gripped onto Mr. Stark's desk. "I didn't hear anything, I didn't hear nothin', I promise. I was just— please."

Mr. Stark was nice to him, usually. This was not one of those times. Loki stared at him with pleading eyes that had already begun to fill with tears. "You'll have to discuss that with Mr. Odinson, Loki." With that, Mr. Stark got up from his seat and motioned for the woman who had been talking before to follow him. Rogers spared him nothing more than a glance before following.

"No, Mr. Stark! Please!" Loki called after him, before the door slammed shut again. He was going to die. Tonight would be his last night alive and he hadn't even had sex yet. Hadn't had his first kiss and worst of all, he wasn't even in his most gorgeous dress.

A soft sob wracked his body and he trembled. "Tsk. Poor thing, isn't he, Valkyrie?"

No. No, no, no. This was worse! The very man he wanted to fuck was his sworn enemy!

"You gonna kill him?" Valkyrie asked in response, her gaze burning into his back.

Loki sucked in a deep breath and rose to his feet and mourned for a moment that he'd lost his shoes.

"My father will kill you." He finally said, raising his chin and lifting his gaze from the ground to meet Odinson's. Odinson almost looked amused by his words.

"Will he then? I didn't know Laufey had a son. I don't suppose you know why he's been holding that information from me, do you?" Odinson stalked towards him and lifted his right hand to grab onto his jaw. Observing him like he was some sort of animal in a zoo.

"He is not obligated to tell his enemy's whether or not he's had a child. I won't fall for your tricks. You can torture me all you want, can kill me too," Loki dropped his voice and lifted up onto his tip-toes until his face wad just inches from Odinson's and narrowed his eyes before he hissed out his next words. "But just know, he will bring down a fury so great, not even _you_ will live to tell the tale."

Odinson narrowed his eyes in return, gaze roaming over Loki's features. His grip on Loki's jaw tightened significantly drawing a hiss from the shorter male. "You've got the mouth for dramatics. I wonder what else that mouth of yours can do."

He released Loki's jaw with a shove that made him stumble back. "There'll be a change of plans, Valkyrie." Odinson opened the door and pulled Valkyrie out of the office.

Loki swallowed hard and waited until he could catch the hints of what sounding like talking. He sprung up onto his feet and tugged up his dress to pull out his knife. There was a phone in Stark's office and yes, in theory, he could phone for help right now but he was sure he could get out of this and no one would have to know what happened. He didn't want to be in anymore trouble than he was already in.

The door opened again and Odinson entered the room, shutting the door behind him and, to Loki's dismay, locking it. Loki stepped back against the wall, arms behind his back to hide his knife.

"I won't tell if you let me go now." He tried, his gaze trailing after the man as he sat himself in the chair behind Stark's desk and lifted a foot to shove the desk away.

Loki flinched at the grating sound and Odinson decided he liked the way Loki stared at him like a frightened cat waiting to see if it should run away from the big, bad dog. "I've changed my plans. Why would I kill Laufey now when I could humiliate him and make him give me all I want and then watch him kill himself?"

"You couldn't do that if you tried. You're bluffing! My daddy told me all about you, Odinson."

A smile settled on Odinson's features and very quickly did Loki decide that he didn't like what it entailed.

"Mm, is that so? Well, I'm your daddy now and I'll be the only one you'll be listening to, Princess." Loki stared at him with what Odinson might have called the sweetest and pleading of doe eyes. Loki was the key to a far better plan to gain more power and besides.. he was far too pretty for him to allow anyone else to even touch him.

"Come here. We're gonna send Laufey a present." Loki hesitated and glanced at the locked door, his tongue darting out to lick at his pink lips. "Valkyrie likes to inflict quite a lot of pain on those who disobey me. Come here and kneel."

Finally, Loki inched away from the wall and trudged towards him looking like a wet and very miserable cat.

Loki gripped his knife tightly. He had _one_ chance. Just one. He stepped between Odinson's open thighs and started to kneel. At the last moment, though, he flung his arm up and stabbed the blade where his collarbone met his throat.

The second it pierced his skin, Loki spun around and scrambled over the desk. The chair behind him scraped against the floor and Odinson sprung up to his feet. A cry left Loki's lips as a hand fisted in his hair and slammed his head down into the hard wood beneath him.

"I must have forgotten to mention that Valkyrie's punishments are child's play compared to mine." Odinson flipped him over and turned his hand to wrap around Loki's throat instead. Loki thrashed around, reaching up to claw at the stab wound in Odinson's neck with his nails and— where was his knife?

He hardly had the time to think of that. One, because he could hardly get in enough air and two, Odinson was tearing off his dress. He tried to scream but it came out more like a weak, stifled whimper.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought Odinson looked fucking delicious standing over him like that, a dark look that Loki hadn't seen on anyone before in his eyes. And then he felt a sharp punch being delivered to his gut and he gasped out, hand fumbling to tug at the hand around his throat.

His body arched away from the pain but then he felt fingers _inside_ and no, he hadn't been punched. Odinson had stabbed him with own fucking knife.

A sob caught in his throat and his stomach churned as thick fingers plunged into his stomach over and over again where he'd been stabbed. The squelching, the thick liquid oozing and sliding down his skin; all of it made him feel sick. But all he could do was take it because he couldn't say no.

"What's the matter, brat? Don't like getting punished do you?" Odinson squeezed tighter and forced his fingers deeper, pressing into the muscle tissue and ghosting over his intestines.

"How would you like me to tear out your intestines right here and hang you with them, you dirty bitch? You look pathetic." Odinson spat, staring down at the pretty little thing struggling to breathe beneath him. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears, his lips parted as he tried to suck in some air.

The sight was gorgeous and Odinson could hardly resist leaning down to press a kiss against his lips to steal what little air his brat had left. The poor thing couldn't even fight back any longer. Odinson kissed him until he could just barely feel the ghosting of breath against his skin and pulled away his lips and released his hand.

With a satisfied gaze, the big man watched Loki struggle to pull in air and get his breathing back under control. "Now what do we say to Daddy for your punishment?"

The tears Loki had been mostly holding back now poured down his tinted-blue cheeks. "T.. thank you?" He croaked from adorably swollen lips.

"Thank you what, little one?"

"Thank you, daddy." Loki quickly corrected himself, a rough cough following it. Odinson smiled and pulled his soaked fingers from his princess' stuttering abdomen.

"Good boy." He lifted Loki and sat back down in the chair, lowering him to his knees. "Now you're going to suck daddy's cock for him. No biting, or else."

With a soft sob, the pretty thing between his legs nodded and with trembling hands reached up and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Loki hadn't ever given anyone a blowjob before. He supposed that was another first Odinson would steal from him.

He hesitated as his fingers wrapped around the thick girth that stood at attention, just waiting to have his lips wrapped around it. "I've never—" He started to say before he paused and licked his lips anxiously.

"That's okay, little one, let Daddy help." There was a snapping sound and then the barrel of Odinson's gun lifted his chin and pushed his head forward so he could wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Loki held back a sob and to stop himself from crying, he lifted his gaze up only to meet a phone waiting just inches away.

Loki tried not to focus on the fact that Odinson was going to blow his brains out after this by making work of forcing the cock in his mouth further down his throat and bobbing his head.

He heard the man sigh through his nose. "Such a good boy. I'm glad I decided not to kill you." Loki visibly relaxed at his words and surged up onto his knees, suddenly sucking at his cock with a newfound vigor, just to make sure he wouldn't change his mind at the last minute. Odinson could tell he'd never done this before. He was a mess and it seemed more like he was sucking a popsicle than a cock.

He watched the saliva dripping from the corner of Loki's mouth and sighed deeply, tilting his head back and to the side, keeping his eyes trained on his face though he knew Loki wouldn't try anything else.

As he usually did though, he got impatient. "Princess. Sit back for me." He pushed Loki's head back with his gun and got to his feet. "Open."

He adjusted his phone, stepping forward to slide his cock past waiting lips and slammed his hips forward. Loki made a muffled choking sound and coughed around his length but still, he kept his mouth wide open. Good boy.

Odinson, now daddy, Loki supposed, fucked into the warm, wet heat until he felt that knot tightening in his lower stomach. He slammed his gun down onto the desk with a growl. He pulled his cock out and wrapped his free hand around it, tugging at it until the knot released.

Loki flinched, his nose crinkling up in disgust as a viscous white fluid splattered in ropes across his face and into his still open mouth. He felt light-headed and sick.

A soft blip came from the phone when the recording stopped and then there was another soft chime as the video was sent to Laufey's cellphone. Odinson set the phone down and tucked himself back into his pants. He redid his belt and squatted down to Loki's level.

"Poor thing. You're a mess. How do you feel, Princess?" He cooed in a voice as soft as honey, blood soaked fingers carding through dark tresses.

"You stabbed me. How do you think, genius?" Loki whispered because his throat hurt too much to speak any louder.

Odinson chuckled and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I'd cut out that tongue of yours out if I didn't like how it felt on my cock, brat."


End file.
